Space station
.]] A space station is an artificial structure designed for humans to live and work in outer space for a period of time. A space station is distinguished from other manned spacecraft by its lack of major propulsion or landing facilities—instead, other vehicles are used as transport to and from the station. Space stations are used to study the effects of long-term space flight on the human body as well as to provide platforms for greater number and length of scientific studies than available on other space vehicles. Some stations also serve as space ports where manned vessels may dock, take-off, discharge and pick-up passengers or affect repairs. Advanced space stations are usually equipped with some form of artificial gravity, allowing visitors and workers the ability to move about freely without having to endure the rigors of a zero-g environment. Stations that are open to a variety of clientele, such as extraterrestrial life forms, will also maintain amenities and accomodations befitting their culture and/or physiological needs. One notable example of a space station is Deep Space Nine, an orbital space station that was once under the control of a conquering race known as the Cardassians, but had since been acquirred by the United Federation of Planets to monitor the nearby Bajoran wormhole. Deep Space Nine was commanded by Commander Benjamin Sisko during the Federation/Bajoran occupation. His support staff consisted of Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, Major Kira Nerys, Chief Constable Odo and later, Lieutenant Commander Worf. Other personnel stationed aboard Deep Space Nine included Doctor Julian Bashir and Chief Engineer Miles O'Brien. The Federation fighter craft Defiant was stationed aboard Deep Space Nine. Another space station of note was Babylon 5 - the eponymous central setting seen in the PTEN television series Babylon 5. Babylon 5 was the last of the Babylon stations and was active in the year 2258, some ten years after the Earth-Mimbari War during the Third Age of Man. It was located in the Euphrates Sector of the Epsilon Eridani system. The function of the station was to serve as a peaceful summit location for diplomats, ambassadors and visting dignitaries as structured by the Earth Alliance. It's first commander was Jeffrey Sinclair, who was later replaced by Captain John Sheridan. Support staff on the station included Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova, Security Chief Michael Garibaldi and Doctor Stephen Franklin. Ambassadors who spent a good deal of time on the station include Delenn, Londo Mollari, G'Kar and Vir Cotto. Although not exactly a space station in the strictest terms, Moonbase Alpha from the 1975-1978 British science fiction television series Space: 1999 could be construed as a space station due to its forced mobility. Moonbase Alpha was a scientific research station situated on Earth's moon. For years, the Dark Side of the Moon has served as a dumping ground for Earth's radioactive waste. On September 13th, 1999, a tragic accident caused the radioactive isotopes in the nuclear stockpile to explode. The detonation was so strong that it actually broke the moon from it's orbit, sending it hurtling through outer space. The surviving personnel of Moonbase Alpha, which included 311 command crew, scientists, medical staff, technicians and mission operatives were now stranded on the base. The ninth and final commander of Moonbase Alpha was Commander John Koenig, who had only recently arrived to accept command of the station. Space: 1999: Breakaway References Category:Men Into Space/Miscellaneous